


shiver

by makeme_daddy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Alex Danvers, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Foreplay, Girl Penis, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers has powers, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Omega Alex Danvers, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeme_daddy/pseuds/makeme_daddy
Summary: Crawling behind her mate, Kara stretches out her legs on either side of Alex and sucks on the back of the omega's neck with her freezing mouth...Aka Alpha Kara is always attentive to Alex and sometimes that means building her desire up in the midst of heat.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	shiver

"You're so pretty, baby girl." Kara coos, running her warm hand down Alex's spine. 

The omega's skin is cold and clammy after a frigid shower to help ease her feverish body temperature. Alex's face, however, is already flushed and hot. The blood has moved down to her chest, coloring the skin like an angry sunburn. The coals in her belly are flaring back up bright red. 

Kara watches Alex respond to her touch with an intense gaze. She drinks in the sight of Alex closing her lust darkened eyes and squeezing her knees together tightly. The scent of her arousal pours off thick and humid. Alex clenches her fisted hands until the knuckles turn white, wrists twitching for freedom despite their silky bonds. 

"Gorgeous." Kara says in wonderment. Then she shifts off the bed. 

Alex hears her walk behind her and something being lifted from their nightstand, set down again, but can't see without compromising her ordered position. Hands in lap, kneeling with feet beneath her, eyes forward.

Then Kara returns and Alex gasps sharply. Kara's lips are icy cold. Crawling behind her mate, Kara stretches out her legs on either side of Alex and sucks on the back of the omega's neck with her freezing mouth, targeting the sensitive nape left bare by the short hair and tasting the salt on her skin.

In contrast to her mouth and teasing tongue, Kara's body is warm as she presses herself, fully clothed, along Alex's nude back. She wraps her arms around Alex, locking the brunette's arms against her sides and clasping her hands on top of Alex's tied ones. Alex shudders. The fabrics of the clothing feel rougher than they are on her overly sensitive skin. Her heat wants Kara to be naked, too. Naked and holding her hips so hard that, even without her superstrength, Kara leaves handprints.

Alex rocks against the bulge in Kara's sweats, rolling in a circular motion. 

Kara responds by resting her chin on Alex's shoulder, nuzzling her mind numbingly delicious scent just below her ear and whispering, "Nuh uh. Stay still, baby."

Alex squirms just a little but finds the discipline to lock her body into place. Defined muscles tense and quiver. A moment passes. A too long, too hot moment of Kara's moist breath passing down to her collarbone and Alex's pulse thrumming between her legs. Alex _feels_ Kara smile. 

"Good girl." 

Then Kara blows down at Alex's chest, where sweat is tricking between her breasts by now. She blows gently, measuredly with her freeze breath. 

Alex moans. The coolness feels so good, siphoning away the burning from her skin. She sinks her head back to lean on the front of her alpha's solid shoulder. Kara beams innocently down at her. She lifts a hand to run through Alex's soft, damp hair. Alex makes another low sound of pleasure, an involuntary purr from the back of her throat, as Kara's blunt nails scratch her scalp. Kara's other hand strokes Alex's stomach lovingly and trails upwards to massage her breasts, tug softy on her hard nipples.

"Fuck," Alex curses, voice hoarse and rough. It does _things_ to Kara. "You better knot me at least twice tonight." Alex demands, meaning it with every beat of her pounding heart.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short but abo kalex is hot af <3
> 
> \- ryo


End file.
